Jerry
Jerry is G 's cousin and is a scientific genius, is a League of Super Penguins inventor. ' Jerry the Gadget Guy', or just known as Jsr., (November 1975-) is the master scientist of League of Super Penguins. Background Jerry has a rather large family, and is the fourth oldest besides G S, Z, M and C. He has helped improve Club Penguin in many ways. He loves tea because it helps him stay up late to work on inventions. Some were wondering whether he would take on science like the older members of his family did. This was soon revealed to be true, however, because at the early age of 2 he was constantly asking his older cousin Zany to give him math problems to solve. Eventually, the family ran out of them, so they sent him to preschool early. Unfortunatley Jsr. found the things there too easy for him (as did almost all the other members of his family when they first went), and asked if he could learn division. Eventually J started fitting in with the other chicks and soon found he liked playing with blocks (he would constantly build things that hadn't been invented yet). He ended up graduating Preschool early, so the teachers had to keep him there a bit longer (though he didn't mind). Eventually Jerry recieved his own lab coat to go along with the glasses he already had. Upon recieving this, he tried to invent new machines for the USA. Eventually he made a Coffee Machine which became his first invention. G was very proud of it and would carry his machine almost everywhere for about a week. During his time spent at a university, he met someone who would become famous: Coool31. They became friends and by June, J had found a friend for life. Soon after that, he was offered to be the League of Super Penguins official scientist, which he gladly accepted. After that he invented more things than he ever had before like the Jet pack 4000, and the Super Penguins' HQ. J now works very close with Elemnto; honored to be head scientist. He has given many backgrounds out and sometimes goes for a tea with Coool in his spare time. Power origns Jerry was a feeling sad being with super penguins all the time and not being a normal penguin. So he built two internal arms with electro magnets so he could fly and manuplate metal. Involvement J invents many machines for the LSP. Unfortunatley, he appears to occasionally run out of ideas, wich will sometimes lead him to invent useless things (a.k.a NACHOS 3000). A lot of his inventions were made specificly for LSP though and usually aren't seen after that. He's also made many prototypes as well. Inventions * Robocoool was a prototipe elementa * Clonetron 3000 * Cooktron 4000 * Dimensionel Portal 4000 * Jet Pack 4000 * Party Announcer 4000 * Festival of Flight * Coffee Maker 4000 * He has Internal technology replicates the ability to manipulate electromagnetic genergy also allowing flight Jessey Jessy is chick and is a Super Penguin. He has the powers of the rare puffles se he can *control metal objects. *freeze anything with just a single breath. *Can shapeshift. No scary monsters though, just inanimate objectsor others *Has power over eletricity, like Pufflechu. *Is skilled with writing *Can change the size of objects, including himself. *Very inventive, smart, or nerdy. *Advanced powers of telekinesis and flight(not as advanced as Grandpa Coool11's) *A natural cook See Also *G's Family *Aunt Arctic Category:Super Penguins Category:Family of G